This invention relates to a parking brake for a vehicle and more particularly to an improved parking brake and actuator therefore for a snowmobile.
As is well known, many types of vehicles are provided with parking brakes. The parking brake, when engaged, will retain the vehicle in position when not being utilized. Snowmobiles are a type of vehicle in which the utilization of parking brakes is common. However, the brake and actuating mechanism for a snowmobile presents unique design problems because of the very nature of the vehicle on which it is used. As is well known, snowmobiles are designed for use primarily in inclement weather and particularly very cold weather. Therefore, it is common that the operator of the vehicle wears heavy clothing including heavy gloves. This makes it very difficult to actuate the parking brake. The parking brake actuator should be of the nature that it can be conveniently accessed but also of a nature so that it will not be inadvertently actuated.
The conventional type of parking brake utilized on many snowmobiles positions a brake actuating lever, similar to the main brake lever and throttle control on the handle bar assembly. Normally the parking brake operating lever is pivoted to an engaged position and then some form of wedge or stopping mechanism is placed in contact with the lever to hold it in its braked position.
Obviously this type of mechanism is quite complicated to operate even when the user is not wearing gloves. When wearing heavy gloves, the project becomes much more cumbersome and difficult.
In addition to the difficulties and actually actuating the parking brake, there is also a difficulty in the rider's acknowledgment or knowledge as to the state of the parking brake. Because of the cowling over the handlebar assembly and the weather conditions, frequently the operator may not see that the parking brake is set. The operator then may actually move the vehicle causing considerable wear not only to the brake but also to the drive mechanism.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved parking brake actuating mechanism for a vehicle such as the snowmobile.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved parking brake mechanism for a snowmobile or the like which will give the operator a warning when the brake is in its actuated or operated position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved parking brake and actuator for a vehicle such as a snowmobile wherein the brake mechanism is self-locking in both its released and its engaged positions.